


Presentation of Confession

by Skyeec2



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, It's just some sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Instead of remaining silent when Link visited the Zora's domain, Mipha presents the Zora Armour to him.





	Presentation of Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Discord buddy!  
> Hope you'll all enjoy! <3 Some sweet fluffiness!!

Finally, Mipha was finally finished. The Zora Armour, complete and ready for her to present it to the one she adored above all else, her beloved friend Link. She could only hope that she could retain her courage long enough to give it to him and to inform him as to her feelings towards him, it would be one of her last chances before he took on his role as Princess Zelda’s appointed knight.

Today would be her chance, Link was visiting the Zora Kingdom today as one of the last bits of preparation before he took his role by the Princess’ side. She’d been preparing herself for weeks, building herself up to finally speak the words she needed to say to him.

He arrived with little fanfare as he preferred, seemingly appearing from nowhere and standing in front of her before the rest of the Kingdom had even realized he’d arrived.

“Hello, Link.” She greeted, smiling at him. She could feel the nerves start to rise in her chest, he was here now, and it was finally time to tell him what she needed to.

He nodded in return, returning her smile with a small one of her own. It was smaller than it had been once and growing ever smaller as peril continued to approach them, leaving him stressed and burdened beyond what he should have been.

She hoped that she and the other Champions could help to ease his burden somewhat, even the smallest amount would do.

But first, she needed to tell him. It was of the utmost importance.

“I trust your journey was not too dangerous?” She asked, turning to lead him towards where she had stored the Armour for this occasion.

He shrugged in reply, rolling his eyes to further emphasize his point. If the journey had been difficult, then it hadn’t affected him too much nor did it really bare mentioning.

“Good,” she smiled, keeping herself controlled despite the nerves and fears building in her chest. Perhaps, this wasn’t the best time to do this. Perhaps she should wait until she was more prepared for this, once the peril had passed and things calmed once more.

But, the thought that she wouldn’t have another chance to tell him pushed her forward, forcing her to continue as she had planned. She turned towards him once they had reached the room, meeting his confused expression with as steady a look as she could muster.

“I have a gift for you,” she said, kind smile in place. “I hope that you enjoy it.”

She opened the door once she finished speaking, letting Link step into the room before following him inside, watching him closely as he reacted to the piece of Armour on display before him.

She’d spent hours upon hours on the Armour, making it to his size and so that he’d be comfortable moving within it. It was a beautiful piece, one meant for the one she decided to give her heart to, and she believed that she’d made one worthy of being gifted to Link.

“I worked tirelessly on it,” she informed him, coming up to stand next to him in front of the Armour. “But I feel that it is now ready for you to see it.”

Link turned to look at her, confused as to why she would present him with the gift, obviously made with him in mind. She took a deep breath, calming herself before continuing.

“I created it as a gift for the one I wish to give my heart to.” She told him, keeping her focus upon him so she could see the way his expression shifted as he realized what she was telling him. She nodded at the stunned look his face, accompanied by an aborted gesture to his own chest. “Yes, Link. I made it for you.”

He blinked at her slowly, mind whirling with what she’d revealed to him.

She allowed him a moment to think, it was a big revelation for him to come to terms with. Though that left her to consider all of the reactions he could have to what she’d just told him, would he turn her down kindly, completely dismiss her feelings?

Mipha was taken from her thoughts by a calloused hand catching her own, holding it securely. She blinked, fixing Link with a questioning, hopeful expression. He was as silent as he ever was, but his open, honest smile told her what his answer was.

His other hand rose to her face, cradling her cheek softly and turning her face to his own. It was a sweet kiss, soft and chaste but sending sparks through her all the same.

Yes, she decided as she leaned further into him for another, this was a far better result than simply waiting another few months.


End file.
